


Who Took the Angel from the Cookie Jar?

by Shrinkynatural



Series: Guardian Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Macrophilia, Microphilia, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrinkynatural/pseuds/Shrinkynatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a guardian angel. His name's Castiel and he's just a few inches tall. He doesn't know how to explain that to his brother, so he has to get creative where he hides him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Took the Angel from the Cookie Jar?

Castiel stifled a yelp as his hiding place was picked up and tilted, sending him tumbling over the unstable ground of iced shortbread. The lid was lifted away, the harsh light of Dean's kitchen pouring in, but it definitely wasn't Dean's hand reaching inside to free him from his sugary confinement. Fingers longer and wider than Castiel himself blocked the light again as they squeezed their way inside the small opening, stretching toward him as far as they could reach. 

The worst thing about being a guardian angel to a person as stubborn as Dean Winchester, Castiel thought to himself, was his awful habit of hiding said guardian angel in the nearest container or drawer when his brother came to visit. So far Dean had shoved him in the silverware drawer, his clothes hamper, and even the vegetable drawer of the _refrigerator_. He was hidden away for hours while the younger but far more mountainous Winchester got to have dinner, watch movies, and talk and laugh with Dean. 

Tonight it was the cookie jar. 

Sam's fingers wiggled in the air right in front of his face uselessly, his hand too large to fit all the way inside. It made Castiel feel even smaller than he normally did and he couldn't help but think of those fingers grabbing him and reducing him to crumbs as easily as Sam could one of these cookies. He wanted those fingers gone and he kicked the nearest cookie over to them. As soon as it touched them the fingers snatched the poor cookie up and disappeared with it out the opening. The loud crunching from outside the jar almost made him feel guilty, but better it than him. 

Sam was Dean's brother, however, and the crunching hadn't even stopped before his hand was worming its way back inside for more. Castiel grabbed another cookie to soothe the hungry beast but Sam was playing it smart this time. The jar gave a mighty shake, sending Castiel and a wave of cookies sliding down to the waiting fingers. They wiggled over and around him, trapping as many cookies as possible before withdrawing with their prizes. Castiel didn't dare move as Sam pulled his hand close to his chest to keep the cookies from falling while he put the cookie jar back on top of the fridge. 

Castiel felt the pile rustle, another cookie being dragged away to its digested doom, and then _everything_   shook. It was just Sam walking back into the living room, but every step jostled Castiel against the cookies. Icing was rubbing off on his wings and the little round sprinkles were getting wedged in between his feathers. And when Sam threw himself onto the couch his hand bumped his chest, fingers reflexively tightening even more around Cas and pushing the cookies against him from all sides. It was irritating and just bordering on painful and he wanted _Dean_. He put him in the stupid cookie jar, he should've been keeping an eye on his stupid bottomless pit of a brother. 

Like an answer to his prayers, the loud rumbling of the toilet and opening of the bathroom door announced Dean's return. He walked around the side of the couch and sat next to his brother. 

"All right, do we need anything before we start the movie back up?" he asked, assessing the spread on the coffee table and then looking to Sam. "We're good on beer and chips, is there anything else you want snack...wise." Dean looked at the cookie halfway to Sam's mouth and then at the small pile cradled in his hand. "Sam, where did you get those?" 

Sam just shrugged and popped the cookie into his mouth, crunching away. "The cookie jar on top of the fridge. You know you can't hide Mom's baking from me, especially not _up high._ " 

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. What was he supposed to ask? 'Did you happen to see a tiny winged angel in there?' Instead he jumped to his feet and bolted for the kitchen, yanking the jar down with more force than was necessary and pulling the lid off. He looked inside, trying to angle it so he wasn't blocking the light but no matter which way he looked or shook the cookies around he couldn't see his angel. 

He tipped the jar upside down and spilled the cookies onto the counter, inwardly cringing as a couple fell onto the floor. There hadn't been that much left and it was easy to see that there was no sign of Castiel at all. Maybe he'd gotten away when Sam opened it up, or he'd gotten out on his own before that. Sam would surely notice if he'd put an angel into his mouth instead of a cookie-- 

The cookies in Sam's hand. 

Dean ran back into the living room to where Sam still sat on the couch. His little brother was staring at him like he'd gone crazy and to be honest, he felt like he kind of had. 

"Dean, what's wro--oh my god, what the hell, Dean!" Sam shouted as he was all but side-tackled onto the couch. Dean's hands grabbed for the cookies in his hand and his younger sibling instincts kicked in and his fingers clamped shut around them, unknowingly squeezing the angel even more. "There are still some out there! What's your problem?" 

"Just let me see your hand!" Dean yelled. He had both his hands around Sam's, trying to pry his fingers open. There were crumbs everywhere and down near Sam's thumb he caught a glimpse of a wingtip. "Fuck! Sam, let go, you're going to crush him!" 

It didn't make any sense, but the panicked tone in Dean's voice made Sam's fingers spring open. Immediately Dean shoved broken cookies aside and lifted out a small brown lump that was...coughing? 

"Cas, are you all right? Is anything broken?" Dean asked, trying to help brush off the worst of the mess with a finger and getting swatted at for his trouble. 

Sam just stared. He stared at the feathers. He stared at the tiny person they were attached to. He stared at his brother would was acting like a tiny, winged person in his living room was completely normal. "Dean?" 

Dean's eyes snapped up to look at him, wide and startled like he'd forgotten Sam was there. "Shit. Um, Sammy, this is Cas. Cas, Sammy. Cas is my...ah, he's my guardian angel." 

" _Castiel,_ " the little...angel...snapped, glaring up at both of them. He moved to raise his wings but pulled them back in like he was in pain. "I don't like you, Sam Winchester." 

"Hey now!" Dean scolded gently, lifting Castiel up higher so he could look him in the eye. "Don't talk to Sam like that." 

"I don't like you either!" Castiel growled, kicking the toe of his shoe into Dean's palm. 

"Dean, I think he's hurting," Sam cut in before Dean could say anything. "Look at his wings. The icing's got his feathers all bent; that can't be comfortable. Maybe he needs to wash them?" 

Castiel looked over at Sam. "I like you better than Dean at the moment." He walked to the edge of Dean's hand and tried to fly over, but the weight of the icing just made him plummet. Luckily Sam's hands shot out and he landed heavily in his cupped palms. "Ow. Thank you, I'd like that bath now." 

Dean frowned at his brother, getting a shrug and a half-smile in return. "He's got a bowl he likes in the kitchen. Come on." He stood and motioned for Sam to follow, heading back to the kitchen. "Typical. You've known him for two seconds and you've already adopted him." 

"How long has he been here?" Sam asked, holding Castiel carefully and trailing along behind him. "I can't believe you've been hiding him from me. Where did you get him? He's so cute--OW, shit, I think he bit me!" 

Without even blinking, Dean turned around and scooped Castiel out of Sam's hands and took something small and shiny away from the angel. He dropped it in his shirt pocket and smirked at Sam. "Rule one of having a guardian angel: never call him cute. Rule two: he's not a pet, he's an angel of the Lord. Let's get Cas situated and I'll tell you everything." 

He turned and continued to the kitchen, but not before Sam caught Castiel shooting him a dark glare from over the side of Dean's hand. Sam shook his stinging hand and followed, wondering what his brother got himself into this time.


End file.
